


Mama, eh?

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, EnstarsNL, F/M, Fluff, IzuAn, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: "So... Mama, was it?"Izumi had an embarrassing slip of tongue but then Anzu told him a blissful news for a change in their life.cross-post





	Mama, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> I read a cute mini-doujin in pixiv and couldn't help myself  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

"Anzu, I thought I told you not to overwork yourself?" A grey-haired man grunted in annoyance at the brunette, who was fixing his shirt on the sofa. "Honestly, are you still the same workaholic highschool Anzu?"

She blinked at his words, "I wasn't overworking myself, though? You were the one to rip your shirt. Look, the hole is bigger than your patience."

"Ghh!" having heard sarcasm from her mouth, the man flinched. He retorted in desperate attempt as to avoid being in the fault, " It wasn't my fault, you know? It was because _ousama_ \-- I meant, Leo's doing!"

"Hmm, hmm. Right, I understand."

"Hey, even though you are nodding you didn't actually believe me, right? I can see you stifling your laugh behind my shirt, Anzu. How annoooying," Izumi reached to her and pulled on her cheeks. Making the woman whimpered in incoherent language.

"Haym sowry... pwish ret ghwo of mhy chweeks."

"Hahaha, I don't know what you are saying. Talk more clearly."  

"Stuwpid Izwmi Shwena, obswedssed in hwis mwale jwunior."

"Ah, you just said something bad about the past, hmm? Is this not enough of a lesson for you, Anzu? Then, you gotta need more."

"Goodness, why did you only catch that one? W-wait, STOOP--"

Izumi changed from pinching her cheeks to tickling her sides unmercifully for several minutes, Anzu thought she would die from laughing too much. If "too much laughter" were gonna be her cause of death, then her whole life would actually be a joke. Anzu was thankful she didn't actually die.

"Izumi, that was terrible. You are horrible, why did I even marry you?"

"That is, of course, because you love me~" Izumi sang playfully before flopping down on the spot beside her, urging her to lean on him and so she did. He grinned when she murmured 'darn true' under her breath.

"Isn't it alright for you to keep calling Leo as _ousama_?"

"That... guy. He would keep being persistent, saying that he isn't a king anymore and all. That is so.... annoying."

He let out a sigh before resting his head on her shoulder. Anzu took a glance and from the heaviness look of his eyelids, she could tell he was sleepy.

"You should go to bed first if you are sleepy, Izumi," she said while gently patting his head.

For a moment he let her touch spoiling him before answering, "Nah, no way I'd sleep first before my own wife. That's why... finish your work quickly, okay? ...mama."

Her hand stopped caressing his hair, her eyes opened wide.

He too, after realizing what he just said, woke up completely.

Anzu couldn't help but giggled when his cheeks turned crimson because of his slip of tongue.

"Mama, was it?" she asked teasingly.

"That was-- uhh, I meant-- I just--"

"It's okay, you don't have to search for excuse."

Her giggle hadn't stopped but her hand reached to his cheek, gently drawing a small circle with her thumb.

Her other hand reached for his hand, bringing it to pat her belly. She smiled sheepishly.

"You are, after all, also going to be a papa!"

Izumi widened his eyes in surprise of the big news. His eyes watered a bit, but the sudden overflow of happiness that washed over him eventually brought a broad smile to his face. Their child would come to this world and brighten their days. He couldn't help but thinking how lively their life would be, such happiness and bliss he never thought until this moment.

After landing a kiss on her forehead, he said confidently with a grin still plastered on his face.

"I see, I will be the best papa in the world then~ just you wait, Anzu. Izumi Sena will never back down of his words."

"Is that so? Then I, Anzu Sena, will be so eager to see that~ Please do show us your best."

"Of course. I will always support you, Anzu. Let's do our best together, okay?"

Anzu nodded surely, "Yeah, thank you."

"Nooow, that's it for today. The baby said mama is already tired, time for bed! Come on, Anzu... it's getting really late."

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Anzu quickly tidied up her sewing kit then walked with him towards the bedroom. "Rather than a papa, you're more like a kid who can't sleep without his parents."

"Hey, that's not funny! I'm being a really ideal husband here."

Earlier she was actually nervous about what he'd think about the pregnancy news, but seeing the look on his face she could tell that he was genuinely delighted.

"I almost feel like I can't wait for our child, you know? He or she must be so good-looking and talented and perfect because they got me as their father. Good genes was never disappointing."

"Me too. Fufu, that's right they must be so proud to have you."

"Riiight~? Well, no matter what the baby will always be perfect for us,  though. Because that's our child."

"Mhmm, I love you."

"Hee? Why the sudden sentimental but okay, okay... I love you too, Anzu. You must know that better than anyone so always keep that smile for me, understand? You look like you are brimming with happiness, hmmmm? Ah I am the same, though~"

She nodded.

"Sure, I am."

She was really, truly glad.

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way, if the baby is male... Can we name him Yuuki?"

"Don't."


End file.
